Y te olvide
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Es un agradecimiento,por los 100 reviews de dices que te olvidare,No, dejame morir NO me pidas eso, eso noYa no tengo por que vivirHazlo por mi, por que te amo
1. Dices que te olvidare

**_Dices que te olvidare_**

_Por: Jenny Anderson_

La mañana había sido extraña, no sabia por que pero tenia una extraña opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba el respirar, sus manos temblaban y se sentía nerviosa, pero eso no podía ser, ella estaba bien, las cosas estaban mejor que nunca, ella acababa de entrar en la universidad y su novio estaba haciendo sus residencias para graduarse pronto, el futuro se miraba prometedor, pero entonces, por que sentía ese peso en su pecho por que sentía que algo muy malo acudiría, por que en su interior se había encendido una llama de angustia que no quería dejarla, entonces la puerta de su departamento sonó, el corazón le dio un vuelco, las manos le sudaron mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Observo la puerta cerrada, no podía hacerlo y al mismo tiempo sabia que no había otra opción, ¿Que otra cosa hacer en estos casos?, como explicarle a la persona que más habías querido que las cosas ya se habían terminado, que había alguien más en el corazón, que por mucho que se quisiera, algunas cosas no podían salir como se habían planeado, ¿Como explicarle a aquella dulce niña que el ya no la amaba?, como decirle sin lastimarla que había alguien más que hacia latir su corazón, ¿como explicar que ese alguien era una de sus amigas?, como pedirle que lo olvidara.

-"Darién eres tu, no te esperaba hasta más tarde"- dijo ella abriendo la puerta, con la angustia aun instalada en su pecho, mientras el rehuía su mirada

-"Tenia algo muy importante que decirte, ¿Puedo pasar?"- Pregunto, ella por toda respuesta dejo libre el camino y el entro, algo en el corazón de serena se agito.

-"Quieres un poco de té?- pregunto ella, hacia poco que se había mudado a ese departamento que le quedaba más cerca de la universidad, ahora con Darién ahí le parecía un lugar frío, aun así disimulo con una sonrisa todo lo que sentía.

-"Me encantaría"- contesto el, intentando ganar tiempo, y buscar las palabras adecuadas para no lastimarla, pero ¿Existían esas palabras?, ella sonrío y entro en la pequeña cocina.

Lejos de ahí, en el templo 4 chicas se encontraban reunidas, cada una con pensamientos diferentes, pero con una chica en común, Serena su amiga, las 4 sabían lo que esa tarde Darién pensaba hacer, pero ninguna podía hacer nada, por que sabían que en el corazón no se mandaba y aun que estaban seguras que a la chica le dolería, también sabían que ella era fuerte y saldría adelante.

-"Nunca quise que esto pasara"- susurro Amy Mizuno, mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas

-"Nadie quería que esto pasara"- contesto Reí mirando duramente a la peliazul, por que la sabia culpable del sufrimiento de su amiga, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

**_Dices que te olvidare  
que será mejor así  
y la verdad yo ya no se  
como se vive sin ti  
Escapas de mi._**

-"Y de que querías hablar?"- Pregunto la rubia regresando a la sala con dos tazas de té y unas cuantas galletas que Lita le había llevado el día anterior

-"Me quieres?"- Pregunto el chico mirándola fijamente, ella sonrío con extrañeza, ¿Que clase de pregunta era esa?, ¿Que si lo quería?, ¿que no era obvia la respuesta?

-"Que pregunta tan tonta, claro que te quiero"- contesto ella, con las pupilas temblando levemente -"Y tu?"-

-"También te quiero"- contesto el, y no me mentía, la quería, se había convertido en una buena amiga, alguien con quien hablar, pero ya no la amaba y no sabia como decírselo -"¿Me amas?"- Pregunto estaba vez tomando entre sus manos las de la chica

-"¿Que si te amo?, tu sabes que si"- contesto ella -"Darién a que viene todo esto?"-

-"Prometimos decirnos siempre la verdad, no importaba cuanto doliera no?"- Dijo el soltando sus manos, paseándose nervioso por la habitación, bajo la mirada atenta de la chica, que no sabia por que pero ahora tenia ganas de llorar

-"Si"- contesto la rubia -"Hay algo que tengas que decirme?"- pregunto y al instante siguiente sintió las labios de él sobre los suyos, Darién la estaba besando de una manera extraña, rara, de alguna manera, que ella no entendía, ese beso estaba lleno de sentimientos, que ella no entendía, el beso duro algunos segundos, y a ella le supo a un beso de despedida, así que las ganas de llorar volvieron con más fuerza.

La había besado por que necesitaba saber, necesitaba ver si esos labios aun lo motivaban, si ahí estaba lo que el tanto había buscado, pero se dio cuenta con pena, que al besarla pensaba en otra, así que se separado de ella, de alguna manera ella se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía con su beso, por que ahora lo miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas que retenía tercamente, y el se sintió miserable pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-"Si serena, hay algo que tengo que decirte"- dijo contestado la pregunta de la rubia quien solo había asentido lentamente, mirándolo, don dolor, por que una parte en su interior ya sabia lo que seguía, por que el había estado raro en las ultimas semanas, por que ya no la besaba de la misma manera, por que algunas veces parecía que estaba con ella solo su cuerpo, por que su mente estaba en otra parte, o en otra chica, no quería oírlo, pero no tenia otra opción, no quería saber que ya lo había perdido, no quería saber que ya no la amaba.

**_Debe ser algún error  
te escuche decir adiós  
y hasta el sol se congelo  
y no se donde ir,  
y no se que decir  
no lo quiero creer_**

-"Serena, yo..."- no sabia como continuar no sabia que palabras podrían doler menos, no sabia como le haría tanto daño, dejando en ruinas aquello que ambos habían soñado miles de veces, cuando estaban solos, aveces abrazados en el sofá, otras veces simplemente mirando la luna, pero siempre era el mismo sueño, una familia, con Rini en Tokio de cristal y ahora seria el quien lo derrumbaría, quien materia a su futura hija, pero no podía fingir, no quería formar una familia basada en un engaño, no quería unirse a alguien a quien ya no amaba.

-"Tu que Darién?"- pregunto ella, con la garganta oprimida, con un miedo infinito creciendo en su interior, con las lagrimas ya ganándole la partida -"Lo que quieras decir hazlo ya"- dijo ella con un gesto de fingida seguridad, en un arranque de valentía, mientras las manos le sudaban y el corazón martillaba con fuerza en el pecho, por que sabia que las próximas palabras que salieran de esa boca amada, serian definitivas y mortales.

El la observaba en silencio, solo segundos, pero para ella, aquel instante se le figuraba eterno, el sabia que no podía dar marcha atrás, pero se había dado cuenta que no podía continuar por mucho que lo deseara, por que la garganta se le había secado y sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a emitir sonido alguno, sin embargo, reuniendo valor y también un poco de aquel amor que sentía por otra, se preparo para decirle lo que sentía.

-"Ya no te quiero como antes"- dijo, mirándola, ella clavo sus ojos en el y él supo que estaba sufriendo

-"¿Pero aun me quieres?"- pregunto ella, recordando la afirmación del chico momentos atrás, aun había esperanza, aun podían recuperar, ella pondría todo de su parte para que así fuera.

El sabia lo que tenia que contestar, no podía ilucionarla, no podía dejar que ese brillo de esperanza que emitían sus pupilas continuara con luz, y así aun que doliera tenia que hacerla darse cuenta de la realidad, de su realidad.

-"Como Amiga"- contesto el, enfatizando la palabra amiga, Serena sintió las palabras como un puñal que atravesaba lenta y dolorosamente su corazón,

-"Solo como Amiga?"- Pregunto ella, con la voz entrecortada, el quiso abrazarla, quiso no ser el responsable de su sufrimiento, él que siempre la había protegido ahora le estaba causando más dolor.

-"Si, yo ya no te amo"- dejo caer, las palabras definitivas, Serena cerro los ojos, no quería escucharlo, no quería creerlo

**_Dices que el amor se apago  
que la cuerda se termino  
que perdió la pista  
se rindió  
renuncio_**

-"MIENTES"- Grito fuera de si, con el llanto corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas -"Si esto es por otra de tus visiones yo..."-

-"No Serena, yo ya no te amo"- interrumpió el, ella lo miro vacilante, con las pupilas llenas de lagrimas, con el rostro descompuesto por el llanto

-"POR QUE?"- Grito volteando sobre el suelo las tazas de té

-"Me enamore de alguien más"- contesto el, mirándola, con las pupilas llena de arrepentimiento, pero también de determinación, había ido a ahí a arreglar todo y eso era lo que pensaba hacer

-"Quien?"- Pregunto ella, en un susurro, por que aquellas palabras la habían lastimado demasiado, por que se sentía inútil, sin fuerza, por que había basado todo su futuro en eso hombre, que ahora le decía que ya no la amaba.

-"Amy"- Contesto el, consiente que con esa simple palabras, la lastimaba más que todos los enemigos que habían enfrentado

-"Como?"- pregunto ella, ya mirando al piso, sabia que pedía demasiado, sabia que se lastimaría más cuando el contestara su pregunta, pero necesitaba saberlo, tenia que entender, necesitaba entender, quería comprender, como había perdido su amor, quería saber por que Amy era mejor que ella.

-"No se como"- contesto el

-"Como?"- volvió a preguntar ella

-"Serena, ese no es el punto"-

-"Necesito saber Darién, necesito saber como"- grito ella, un grito desgarrador, suplicante y el no tuvo el corazón como para negarle lo que pedía

-"Tu sabes que Amy se acerco a mi este ultimo año, los estudios, las practicas, ahora ella esta en el mismo hospital que yo, el roce hizo el cariño, me lo negué por mucho tiempo, pero, es la verdad me enamore de ella.

Serena lo escucho sin dar crédito a sus palabras, pero se preparo a hacer la pregunta más difícil

-"Ella te ama?"-

**_Dices que el amor se apago  
que de pronto se te extravío  
se perdió de vista  
y esto termino_**

Darién la observo, por que ella insistía en saber aquellos datos dolorosos, por que insistía en que el la lastimara con sus palabras, no la entendía, pero sabia que la mínimo que le debía era ser sincero, tal y como ella lo había sido siempre.

-"Si Serena, ella me ama"-

No, no lo quería creer, se resistía a creerlo y sin embargo una parte de ella le decía que era verdad, ¿Como había sido tan estúpida?, ella misma le había abierto el camino a Amy, por que penso que nunca la traicionarais, que ingenua, ellas tenían razón, era una tonta, ingenua, confiada, por que mientras creía que su amiga y su novio estaban trabajando, ellos estaban..., estaban.. no era capaz ni de pensar en eso.

en ese momento los odio a los dos, por haberla engañado y haberse burlado de su buena fe, por lastimarla, por destruir todos sus sueños, que creía Darién, que le sonreiría y lo dejaría marchar como si nada, como si no doliera, no, estaba loco si pensaba que ella podía actuar así.

-"Eres un MALDITO"- Grito y se arrojo contra el, golpeándolo en el pecho, el intentaba detener los golpes con sus manos, para que ella no se lastimara, pero fallaba, Ella lo araño, y lo golpeo hasta que el llanto le gano la partida, la observo sin atreverse a articular palabras, mientras ella se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo abrazándose a si misma y llorando, como el jamas recordaba haberla visto.

-"LÁRGATE"- Grito empujando al chico hacia la puerta

-"No pienso dejarte así"- Contesto el

-"No quiero nada que venga de ti, quiero que te largues"-

-"No"-

-"NO LO ENTIENDES, NO QUIERO VERTE"- Grito

-"Serena yo..."-

-"Vete Darién, por favor, me haces más daño si estas aquí"- dijo y el salió mientras ella se recargaba en la puerta y lloraba aun más, grito con todas sus fuerzas para que el la escuchara -"DILE A ELLA QUE NO QUIERO VERLA NUNCA"-

Darién salió de el edificio, con la extraña sensación de que acababa de matar a un niño y que había escondido el cuerpo en algún lugar, por que sabia que la Serena Tsukino que el había conocido había muerto y q e las veces que la vería ya no seria a ella, no a esa niña que lo observaba como si el fuera lo máximo, ¿Como era que se haba enamorado de otra?, ¿Como?

**_aquí estoy ya lo vez (Y mientras tanto yo voy)  
No lo quiero creer (Desbaratándome)_**

Serena lloro como jamas había llorado antes, grito, se enterró las uñas en la piel, pero el dolor no se iba, seguía ahí, donde las palabras se seguían escuchando con dolorosa claridad, entonces en un arranque de furia, tiro todo lo que había en los estantes al piso, fotos, muñecos, adornos, la foto de ella y Darién, cayo al piso mientras el vidrio se rompía, se agacho a recojerla con las lagrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas.

-"Ahh"- gimió uno de los vidrios se había encajado en su dedo, haciendo que soltara la foto y las gotas la mancharan, una enorme gota roja, donde se encontraba su propio rostro.

la levanto con furia para romperla en dos, en cuatro, ocho, dieciséis, treinta y dos, hasta que ya era imposible pegarla, corrió a su recamara y saco sus Album de fotos, ahí, ahí había unas fotos recientes, observo el rostro de el mientras ella lo abrazaba y la mirada discreta que le dirigía a Amy, y ella había estado tan ciega que no se había dado cuenta.

las rompió todas, arrancándolas sin piedad, y depositándolas en el cesto de la basura pero aun así no dejaban de doler.

Darién llego al templo, donde las cuatro chicas esperaban, se sorprendieron de verlo llegar con arañazos en los brazos y aquella mirada dolida.

-"Como esta?"- Pregunto la peliazul llegando junto a él y abrazándolo

-"Mal"- contesto, refugiándose en el cuello de la chica, su ahora novia

**_Debe ser algún error  
que ya nunca te veré  
y no lo quiero creer_**  
**_prefiero desaparecer  
y no se que decir  
y no se donde ir  
como puedo dejarte ir_**

Bajo la atenta mirada de las otras tres, que los observan sin saber, sin terminar de entender como es que las cosas llegaron hasta ese punto¿Como es que habían podido traicionarla?, ahora ya no sabían que podía esperarlos en el futuro, no sabían que era lo que tenían que hacer

-"Iré a verla"- dijo Reí

-"No"- contesto Darién -"Es mejor que este sola"-

-"No puedes pedirme que la deja sola"- Grito ella -"Es mi amiga"-

-"Pero es mejor que entienda las cosas veras que mañana, vera todo con más calma"- dijo Mina acercándose a Reí

-"Dejémosla llorar"- dijo Lita, quien entendía lo que Serena tenia que estar sufriendo y sabia que algunas veces, solamente se podía superar con estar sola un momento.

-"No pueden pedirme eso, tiene que estar destrozada, tenemos que ir a verla"-

-"Lo haremos"- Dijo Amy acercándose a ellas

-"Ella dijo que no nos quería volver a ver Nunca"- sentencio Darién y todas las demás entendieron, que la joven que ella habían conocido había muerto tras decir esas palabras.

**_Dices que el amor se apago  
que la cuerda se le acabo  
que perdió la pista  
se rindió  
renuncio_**

La lluvia caía implacable, sin dejar observar las estrellas o la luna que esa noche no brillaría con su esplendor, Serena había estado toda la tarde llorando y ahora, ahora se encontraba en la azotea de su edificio, gritando, sin importarle la lluvia que caí sobre ella, sin importarle nada.

-"POR QUE?"- Gritaba, con rabia

-"YO TE AMO"-

-"POR FAVOR, SEIYA, VEN"- Grito, acudiendo a la primera persona que había traído su mente, pero nada, no había nada, se dejo caer golpeando el suelo con los puños, murmurando siempre la misma pregunta, esa a la que los pensadores nunca habían encontrado respuesta ¿Por que?.

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno aquí ya conocen este capitulo, solo para que recuerden, y muchas gracias por sus porras, espero que esta "Edición especial", les sea de su agrado.


	2. Por siempre Princesa

Bueno aquí esta este segundo capitulo edición especial, que seria el que originalmente seria el final de la historia, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Y muchas gracias por hacer que dices que te olvidare llegara a los 100 reviews

**_Dices que te olvidare_**

_Por: Jenny Anderson_

La lluvia seguía cayendo con la misma intensidad, mientras ella golpeaba ahora el piso con menos fuerza, pero aun lloraba, tal vez la fría de la que había sido presa se estaba disolviendo, pero la tristeza seguía aun ahí.

Donde había guardado todo lo referente al Tokio de cristal, donde había puesto todas sus esperanzas, ya había gritado lo suficiente para que la voz la abandonara, sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a emitir sonido alguno.

Pero ella seguía llamándolo seguía, gritando en su interior, por que necesitaba de alguien que la ayudara, por que no podía pensar en nadie más que no fuera él, pero el simplemente parecía no escucharla.

Y es que aun no podía creer que lo que le había dicho Darién fuera verdad, no podía creer que todo lo que habían pasado, no significaba nada, no podría creer que de la noche a la mañana la abandonara.

Y que la abandonara por una de las que alguna vez llamo amiga, que nos les importara destruirlas, que no les importara el futuro, por una parte pensó que todo estaba bien así, al menos no había descubierto la verdad años después cuando estuviera atada a Darién por el resto de su vida.

O posiblemente se había salvado de un divorcio con una niña en brazos, pero no por eso dejaba de doler, si dolía, dolía por que había puesto todo lo que era en aquel hombre que la había apuñalado.

Dolía por que se lo hubiera imaginado de cualquier otra excepto de Amy, dolía por que había sido ella misma quien había provocado esa situación.

Ella y su excesiva confianza en su novia y amiga, ella y sus constante inmadurez, ella y su comportamiento infantil, ella y su falta de entendimiento científica, ella y su poca belleza.

Si no podía culpar a Darién por no quererla, después de todo, Amy era mejor que ella...

Entro de nuevo al departamento completamente empapada, con la mirada perdida con un solo pensamiento.

"No le importaba nada si el no estaba con ella"

**_Dices que el amor se apago_****_  
_****que de pronto se te extravío**  
**se perdió de vista**  
**y esto termino**

El jardín siempre lo había tranquilizado, la vista de las estrellas lo hacia sentirse en paz, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su bombón, la princesa de la luna que estaba tan lejos de él.

Y a pesar de eso, solo tenia que cerrar los ojos para sentirle, solo tenia que pensar en ella, para que su mente evocara, aquella sonrisa sincera el brillo de aquellos ojos azules que lo habían enamorado, sus largos cabellos dorados que siempre veía en sueños.

Sintió unas ganas terribles de estar con ella, abrazarla decirle lo mucho que la amaba lo mucho que había pensado en ella, pero era una tontería, por que ella estaría feliz con el príncipe de la tierra, por que ella, estaba enamorada de otro que no era él, por que otro ocupaba el lugar que el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

No quería llorar, lo había hecho mucho en esos dos años, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, por que aquel dolor en el pecho lo sobre pasa, por que ese amor era más grande incluso que su vida misma, por que sabia el amor que sentía por ella, era incluso mas grande que el mismo caos.

Más grande que el propio poder de la princesa de la Luna y sin pensarlo simplemente por que corazón se lo decía, rompiendo el juramente hecho a su propia princesa años atrás, partió rumbo a la tierra, simplemente a decirle a ella que la amaba, aun que nunca le correspondiera.

**_Aquí estoy ya lo vez (Y mientras tanto voy)_****_  
_****No lo quiero creer (Desbaratándome)**

Lleno la bañera de agua caliente, mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, ya no podía más, ese dolor era más grande que su voluntad, ese maldita dolor que se había instalado en su pecho la hacia sentirse tan desesperada.

No quería estar ahí si no era con él, por que ella no sabia vivir si no era con él, sabia que era una exageración, pero así era como lo sentía, sabia que era un error basar toda la felicidad en una persona que no fuera ella misma, pero no podía evitarlo, tenían que amar como ella amaba y aun así dudaba que alguien la comprendiera.

Salió del cuarto de baño, dejando el agua correr , la bañera estaba apunto de llenarse pero a ella no le importo, a estas alturas ya nada le importaba...

**_No se como reaccionar_****_  
_****no quiero llorar**  
**nuestra magia se acabo (yo ya no se que decir)**  
**y si te vas vete ya (que pensar)**  
**ya no hay mas que hablar**  
**no quiero escucharte**

Había pasado mucho o poco tiempo en su viaje, no lo sabia de lo único que era consiente era que su bombón lo llamaba, podía sentirlo, podía escucharla, pero sus gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, y un terrible presentimiento se adueño de el.

Pero donde buscarla, donde, no supo exactamente por que pero en vez de dirigirse a casa de bombón, corrió hacia el templo Hikawa.

Las largas escaleras que siempre le habían parecido excesivas, no fueron mayor obstáculo y apenas y se dio cuenta de que las subía, lo único que llenaba su mete era bombón, sabia que reí le diría donde estaba, no sabia por que pero la angustia ya se había adueñado de el.

-"Reí"- grito aun vez en el patio del templo al no ver a nadie ahí.

Dentro en la sala, el grito sonó desesperado, algo en el interior de las Sailor se agito, aquella voz aun no reconocida no presagiaba nada bueno.

La chica salió y no tardo en reconocerlo no había en el menor cambio aparente, aun así aun dudo sobre su identidad

-"Seiya?"- Pregunto la chica

-"Donde esta Serena?"- Pregunto el chico llegando junto a ella

-"Que te pasas?"-

-"Donde esta Serena?"- Volvió a preguntar mostrándose agresivo con ella, pero aquella desesperación seguía en el

Reí pudo sentirlo, en toda su piel, un mal presentimiento, el mismo que había sentido cuando Amy le había dicho lo que pasaba entre ella y Darién, no habían finales felices, lo sabia.

-"Pasa te daré su dirección"- dijo ella, pero el no se movió, por que había distinguido la figura de Darién tras Reí.

-"Seiya?"- Pregunto Mina tonándolo y levantándose a saludarlo, peor el la ignoro, fijando la vista en las manos entrelazadas de Darién y Amy, la ira se apodero de él.

-"Donde esta tu amor por Serena?"- Pregunto encarando al hombre quien simplemente lo miro con confusión, sin entender quien se creía ese chico para pedirle cuenta de sus actos.

-"Eso es algo que no te incumbe"-

-"Me incumbe por que afecta a serena"

-"Y tu por que te preocupas por ella?"-

-"Por que es mi amiga" –

-"Solo tu amiga?"-

-"Eso es algo que no creo te incumba"-

-"Claro que me incumbe ella es...."- pero guardo silencio, ya no era nadie en la vida de Serena

-"Me das la razón"- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

-"Para que quieres Tu ver a Serena"- dijo sin poder reprimir los celos que ya le ganaban la partida.

-"Eso no te importa"-

-"¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso Mocoso?"- dijo Darién dispuesto a los golpes si ese chico seguía exasperándolo, Seiya sonrió con Superioridad

-"Como tu te atreves a dejar a Bombón por una de sus amigas"- dijo el sin temor a equivocarse.

**_Dices que el amor se apago  
que la cuerda se le acabo  
que perdió la pista  
se rindió  
renuncio_**

Se sentó en la tapa del retrete, observando el brillo de la navaja ante la débil luz de l a lámpara, deseaba hacerlo, sabia que quería hacerlo, pero simplemente lograba sujetarlo con suficiente fuerza como para lastimar realmente su muñeca.

Simplemente acercaba el filo y lo retiraba.

¡Ni siquiera era capaz de acabar con su propia Vida!, era patética, aun así siguió viendo la navaja, reuniendo el valor, reuniendo no sabia que, pero necesitaba que ese dolor terminara, el aguada de la bañera ya se había desbordado y empezaba a inundar el cuert0o de baño y no tardaría en comenzar a desplazarse por la sala pero no le importo.

-"Seiya"- Murmuro mientras la hoja cortaba su muñeca derecha, logrando que la sangre empezara a manchar el suelo, mezclándose con el agua y corriendo hacia la puerta.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

-"Seiya Yo.."- Empezó a decir Amy

-"Calla Amy, tu no tienes por que darle explicaciones a este"-

-"El tiene razón Amy, no me interesa escucharte"-

-"No le hables así"- dijo Darién molesto

."Le hablo como se me da la gana, o tu vas a impedirlo?"- pregunto Seiya cruzándose de brazos –"No lo creo"-

-"Quieres ver"- dijo haciendo que su puño se estrechara en la mandíbula del chico, quien contraataco con un puñetazo en el estomago de Darién.

Se separaron un poco solo para arrogarse uno sobre el otro, con golpes, un golpe certero de Seiya en el ojo derecho de Darién lo hizo tambalearse, Seiya aprovecho entonces para empujarlo y hacerlo caer, una vez en el suelo, las patadas no se hicieron esperar, las chicas gritaban intentando detenerlos, Reí los miraba, sin querer detenerlos, en el fondo savia que Darién lo merecía.

Darién atrapo el pie de Seiya, haciéndolo caer, entonces ambos giraron en el suelo para acabar más rápido con el enemigo, Seiya ahogo un gemido de dolor, en cuento Darién lo golpeo en las costillas, Darién por su parte sintió la sangre corre pos su labio, aquel que se había partido ante el golpe de Seiya.

"Seiya" la voz solo la escucho Seiya en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que la angustia se apoderaba de su ser.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Observo sus muñecas sangrar, ahí en sus ojos ya no había nada, era como si de pronto estuviera vacía, se introdujo en la bañera, sabia que con eso la sangre fluía más rápido, cerro los ojos, mientras sus manos descansaban en su regazo y toda el agua que se desbordaba de la bañera llevaba el mismo color carmín por ya todo el piso del departamento.

-"Lo siento Mamá, Papa"- murmuro cerrando los ojos, simplemente para esperar a la muerte que la liberaría de todo su dolor

El taxi...

El maldito Taxi que no parecía querer ir más rápido y el maldito trafico que nos los dejaba avanzar, sentía el corazón prácticamente latirle en la garganta algo le pasaba a su bombón el lo sabia, reí a su lado también parecía ser conciente de esa extraña sensación que llenaba el aire.

-"Aun falta mucho?"- Pregunto

-"Solo un poco más"- dijo la chica de cabello negro, mirando molesta, el semáforo en rojo

-"Tu también puedes sentirlo Verdad?"-

-"Si"- dijo ella mirando la luna, y si algo malo le pasaba a su amiga, ella cargaría con parte de la culpa, por haberse quedado callada.

-"Lo se Yo también"-

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Mina y Lita se miraron interrogantes al ver a Seiya y Reí se perdió de vista, a pesar de los golpes que el chico lucia, había corrido como si de ello dependiera su vida, y de inmediato supieron que algo malo estaba pasando.

-"La luna hoy no brilla"- dijo Lita mirando el cielo

-"Serena" murmuro Mina pálida de repente –"Lita tenemos que ir a ver a Serena"

-"Que te pasa Mina?"-

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento"-

-"Yo también"- dijo Amy saliendo de la sala donde había recostado a su novio

-"Amy nosotras"-

-"Lo se, Irán a verla, vayan, yo nunca quise que algo mala le pasara"-

-"Si, pero ahora el futuro a cambiado y no podemos saber que es lo que nos espera"

-"Lo se"-

-"Amy, entiéndenos, le juramos fidelidad a Serena"-

-"Lo se, corran vallan, yo esperare aquí"-

-"Bien"-

**_Dices que el amor se apago  
que de pronto se te extravío  
se perdió de vista  
y esto termino_**

En cuanto observaron el agua correr desde su puerta se dieron cuenta de que alo no estaba bien.

-"Bombón abre" grito el chico golpeando la puerta, pero simplemente había silencio

Reí observo con horror el color carmín que el agua tenia

-"Tirala"- le grito al chico, quien tras varias patadas logro hacer que la puerta cediera

Observaron el caos reinante en la sala, algunos objetos flotaban, los pedazos de las fotos, flotaban a su alrededor.

-"Serena?"- Llamo Reí con voz temblorosa

-"Aquí"- grito Seiya corriendo al lugar de donde provenía el agua, la puerta también estaba cerrada

La tiro de una sola patada, la angustia crecía con el sonido del agua en su s oídos.

-"Serena"- gritaron ambos, al observar la cabellera rubia que ahora flotaba en el agua.

-"Reí llama a una ambulancia" grito el, lleno de pánico, la chica tardo en reaccionar y corrió al teléfono, mientras Seiya se acercaba rápidamente a la bañera, la saca de un rápido movimiento, ella tosió levemente.

-"Seiya"- dijo con los labios temblando y de un alarmante color azul, las fuerzas casi la habían abandonado completamente, si el no hubiera llegado ella ya habría terminado ahogada, en sus muñecas la sangre no dejaba de correr –"Veniste"- murmuro intentando en vano levantar la mano Derecha para tocarlo

-"No hables"- pidió el, tomando las toallas y envolviendo sus muñecas

-"No"- dijo ella al darse cuenta de las intenciones del chico –"Seiya déjame morir"-

-"No me pidas eso Bombón, eso no"- dijo el abrazándola con fuerza, Reí aun no terminaba de llamar por teléfono

-"Ya no tengo por que Vivir"- dijo ella en voz baja, con los párpados pesándole más que nunca

-"Hazlo por mi Serena"- grito el viendo como la vida de la chica se escapaba de sus manos y el no era capaz de hacer nada

-"Por ti?"- Pregunto ella, respirando con dificultad, le costaba enfocar la vista, lo único que veía eran sombras

-"Si, Serena por mi, por que me muero si algo te pasa, Por que te amo" dijo Sollozando, pero ella perdió el conocimiento antes de contestar.

-"SERENA"-grito

Reí se dejo caer llorando, mientras las sirenas de la ambulancia se escuchaban aun lejanas, no llegarían a tiempo.

**_Y mientras tanto yo voy  
Desbaratándome  
desbaratándome._**

Bip... Bip... Bip...

Bip...

Ese maldito sonido empezaba a desesperarlo, se oía tan falso, y cada vez tardaba más en escucharse, las lagrimas caían lentamente de sus ojos, pero eso a el no le importaba, las palabras del galeno aun hacían eco en su mente.

-"Lo sentimos, hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, ahora todo depende de ella"-

Y ella no parecía querer abrir los ojos, ¿Por qué?, apretó con más fuerza la mano de la chica, donde sus lagrimas morían, no le importaba, no le importaba que las blancas sabanas se mojaran, nada le importaba, sin ella.

-"Serena por favor abre los ojos"- pido suplicante, el sonido del aparato fue su única respuesta

-"Por favor Bombón, por favor"-

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

La sala de espera nunca le había parecido tan fría, tan lúgubre, y eso que pasaban gran parte de su tiempo en ese hospital.

Amy a su lado lloraba levemente y el la entendía, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable y las miradas de rabia de toda las chicas lo hacían sentirse miserable

-"Si la princesa no abre los ojos de nuevo, juro que te mato"- Dijo la voz Fría de Hotaru, sobre saltando a todos, mirando con las pupilas violetas al que en un futuro seria principe

-"Hotaru Yo.."- comenzó a decir el

-"Si no lo hace ella, loharemos nosotras"- dijo Haruka, quien tenia los ojos rojos de tanto frotarlos para no llorar

-"O las tres"- dijo Michiru quien lloraba

-"Las cuatro"- se escucho la voz de Setsuna

-"Viste algo en las puertas del tiempo?"- Pregunto Reí con esperanza, Setsuna movió la cabeza en señal negativa, no hay nada, salvo vacio.

El silencio reino en ellas, teniendo de fondo la charla de las demás personas, de las enfermeras y aquel olor tan típico de los hospitales.

-"Seiya?"- Dijo Mina, al notar al chico, quien al mirarlas simplemente bajo la vista, el temor se apodero de todos

-"Nunca abrió los ojos"- dijo el, llorando, el habría estado con ella siempre, pero los doctores lo habían sacado de ahí, cuando aquel molesto sonido se había apagado para siempre.

El llanto en todas las Sailor no se hizo esperar, ella su princesa, Serena...

**_Y mientras tanto yo voy  
Desbaratándome  
desbaratándome_**

Llovía...

Siempre llovía desde que ella se había ido, toda la gente reunida en torno a su ataúd lloraba, Darién y Amy no estaban, por obvias razones.

Nadie podía creerlo, no querían creerlo,Luna en el hombro de Mina lloraba, Reí abrazada a Nicolás no podía hacer más que llorar, Lita abrazaba a Mina y Seiya se mantenía de pie, no lloraba, era como si todo lo que había en el se hubiera apagado para siempre.

Hotaru lloraba, al igual que Haruka y Michiru, Setsuna también lloraba, no la habían visto, no habían tenido el valor para abrir el ataúd, querían tener en su mente la sonrisa alegre que siempre la acompañaba.

El sonido del motor al bajar el ataúd lleno el lugar, los padres de Serena lloraban desconsolados sin poderlos creer, su pequeña se había quitado la vida.

Todo termino muy rápido, pero ella seguían ahí esperando el fin de la pesadilla.

-"Es todo"- dijo Artemis, mirando con tristeza el nombre en la lapida

-"No Artemis, debe ser un sueño"- dijo Reí

-"Un sueño"- repitió Seiya –"Ella no se merecía algo así"-

-"El cristal de plata"- pregunto Hotaru –"Por que no utilizo el cristal de plata"-

-"Por que ella quería morir"- dijo Seiya apretando los puños

-"Por que Lloran"- Dijo una voz tras ellos, todos se giraron a mirarla, aquella voz, era su voz

-"Serena?"- Pregunto Seiya al verla, sus mismo ojos, la misma energía

-"Si"- contesto ella con una sonrisa

-"Pero tu"- dijo el corriendo a abrazarla, no podía creerlo, ella estaba ahí, todas estaban demasiado confundidas

-"Pero"- empezó a decir Reí mirando la lapida, la mirada de Serena se lleno de tristeza

-"Hice un largo viaje"-

-"De que hablas?"- Pregunto Haruka

-"Me sentía tan mal que le pedí al cristal, ir a el milenio de plata"-

-"Entonces"-

-"El cristal dejo algo así como una imagen"-

-"Entonces"-

-"Alguien me pido que viviera"-

-"Serena"- dijo Seiya abrazándola

-"Seiya, ¿Me llevarías contigo?"-

-"Por siempre princesa"-

_**Fin **_

_**Notas de la autora**_

Pues no se como estuvo, a mi me gusto, perono se a ustedes, el final como que no termino de gustarme, pero bueno, no quería hacer sufrir a mi querido Seiya. De nuevo, mil gracias por sus comentarios a Dices que te olvidaré y espero que esta "Edición especial", haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
